


加百列小姐

by icejeen



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Genderfuck, M/M, 旗袍play, 百千
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen
Summary: 万&千同级三年生，百一年生学园祭以防看走眼，本篇万&千没有箭头
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	加百列小姐

**Author's Note:**

> bgm THE LOOK THAT KILLS - 中森明菜

折笠千斗扭过身，向同班同学万理呈上光洁如瓷的侧腰，好直男万理心猿意马把拉链拉上，欲盖弥彰地替他多抚了几下背后凭空出现的褶皱：“没人比你更适合这套衣服。”

“你在夸奖我作为女性的潜力还是你挑衣服的眼光？”

“就不能当二者皆有吗，不管哪个都很不错。”大神万理捏着自己的下巴欣赏镜中映出的挚友侧颜，“真的真的。”

千斗不置可否：“夸我的身材，盯着我脸看干嘛？”

“是你的脸蛋存在感太高了！”

“嗯哼，爱上我了吗万？”美丽的男同学把略长的头发往后拨，伸手在胸前摸索暗扣，他抬头一看，“你不会连这个都想代劳吧？”

“没啦，早就爱上你了。”万理顺势往后仰，“但剩下的还是你自己穿吧，反正到时候还要你来脱。”

“欸——我还以为你也想试试把人家衣服扒下来的感觉。”整理好领钩和暗扣后还有一排的琵琶扣等着他，千斗叹了口气，“以前的大小姐真辛苦啊，幸好我们生在平成。”

“就算你生在昭和也不用穿旗袍啊。”

“和服和旗袍的复杂程度根本不相上下好吗？”

千斗赤着脚在教室里走了一圈。万理支着额头哀叹：“还好现在没人，不然丢脸死了，哪家哪户的小姐会这样走路？”

折笠大小姐不理他，坐到课桌上翘起腿，再次试图把自己将近27码的脚塞进那双小巧玲珑的红色小羊皮高跟鞋里。“还是饶了它吧，今天只是拿它过来作参考而已，等会我们去商场挑一双、啊。”无薪管家皱眉，“说不定要订制，应该来得及吧……”

隐隐约约的人声从走廊传来，万理手忙脚乱试图要拉上窗帘。“你就让人看呗。”千斗老神在在把自己的腿当秋千一样晃。

“不行！比赛的时候没惊喜了怎么办？还有你注意点形象，不要到了台上也这么随便。”

“……你还真把它当回事啊。”被点名批评的大小姐撇嘴，“知道了，愿赌服输，这点专业素养我还是有的。”

“——万理学长！”

千斗幸灾乐祸地笑起来：“是来找你的哦，万理学长。哎呀被学弟看到和美艳的变装大姐姐孤男寡女共处一室，你的风评马上要一落千丈了呢。”

“……先不说别的，你对自己的女装是不是自信过头了，身高178厘米的大哥哥？”欢快的呼喊愈发靠近，万理学长也远远地应了一声把门打开。

一颗足球滚了进来：“万理学长！”

“哦呀，万，你什么时候在学校里偷偷养了个球？”另一颗色泽暗淡不少却发着光的脑袋探了进来，“什么嘛，原来是个人啊。”

“这是学园祭执行委的一年级负责人，春原百濑。”没穿燕尾服的中间人帮忙相互介绍，“那个现在在那边贵妃卧的人是我们班的普通同学，折笠千斗。”

“喂喂什么叫普通同学，真失礼，就这么不愿意承认人家是你的女朋友吗？”大小姐捏起嗓子抱怨。

鲁莽的球顺着前辈的视线看去，起先他以为那是朵纤长瘦削的黄百合横陈在青瓷展览箱里，揉开眼定睛一省才觉出那是如花的人。绫绢扇掩面，只露出一对狭长明珠冲他眨眼，扇面上的蜂鸟恰好停在鼻尖轻轻一点，没等百濑回过神来，他的心就随着蹁跹的玉蛾一块飞走了。

那人撇下扇子开口道：“小弟弟，君子不夺人之所好，死瞪着看我再久也不会跟你走的。”

百濑抱着球面红耳赤：“对、对不起，我不知道学长也喜欢男生……”

“没有的事，你不要听他瞎扯。”万理摆摆手示意他放松，回过味来的下一刻脸上笑容便凝住。

千斗丢掉小高跟，踮着脚尖步步逼近：“我看起来有那么像男人吗？”

“不……怎么看都是吧……”百濑偏过头在地上找不存在的结队蚂蚁，怀里的足球被他搂到快爆炸，万理及时把它抽出来，解救大小姐危在旦夕的亿万俊脸。“好啦，我就说还要再化妆才行——别欺负后辈啊。”

将人笼在自己的影子底下，千斗低头看百濑的手在虚空中握成两个实心拳捏来捏去，他忍不住要戏弄初次见面脖子上还淌着汗水（说不定进门后更燥热）的运动健将。恍惚间百濑好似闻到幽幽花香，但细想学长变装也不至于在没搞定服装的情况下选好香水，他思绪万般纷杂，一会搭上逻辑通明的那端，一会宕机只记得自己要来找学长。到底要找的是哪个呢？两个影子交叠在一起，眼前的嫣香再次紧逼：“那你喜欢作为男人，还是作为女人的我？”

“学长、学长的话应该就是男人吧？”白鹇尾似的柔发垂到他脸颊前，被自己的呼吸吹动左右摇晃，他眨眨眼，手指已经搭上那一缕离席的鬓发，将它绕回耳后。

最先回过神的却是万理，他从后面扯住千斗的头发，假装小声嘟囔：“要不要加点假发片呢？”

短发公主被他扯痛头皮，踉跄往后倒，埋怨他：“疼、疼，轻点！怜香惜玉懂不懂？万快和你的学弟学学。”

“啊，”百濑清清嗓子亦欲将意乱神迷翻过篇，“我是想来问万理学长，学园祭第一天要不要把轻音部的节目排到第一个开场……”万理搭着他的肩往储物柜走，和千斗使眼色要他把裙袍换下，对方翻个白眼就站着把盘扣全解了。

“嗯，那个学弟，他喜欢男人吗？”

“……我不知道！不要问我！……你也最好不要去问。”万理把门锁上，可疑地沉默了一会，“不要对人做什么不礼貌的事。”

“以防你忘了，我的家教都是从万理管家这里学来的。”

“不要说得好像我们相依为命一样，是这样的话你倒是快付我薪水啊。”

听万理学长说，他只算给轻音部打杂的帮手，但百濑无论如何都想用自己的眼睛收录学长演出的英姿——自然录像器材的拍摄也是必须的。他抱着相机等在舞台前，根据日程安排，在几个节目之后T台就要被搭起来供室外表演类社团活动，到时候他就是再不想也必须守在一旁，或者被充壮丁。

暖场音乐响过一阵，一年级的乐手上台又谢幕，终于轮到大神万理与他见过的另一人登场。百濑打开相机，他要费上好一番功夫才能忍住随音乐打节拍的冲动，双吉他的身影再次交叠，他已不知要追随左右哪位更好。前面是他以之为榜样的豪杰大神，后方是亮嗓缠绵的无情美人，百濑的眼神在叹气，耳朵在泡汤。

和飞吻一起到来的是百濑怎么也忍不了的尖叫：“学长超帅的——！！！”在他的感召下，场外响起连绵不绝的安可声，没备好曲子的三年组只好临时演唱一首计划外的不插电。

万理把吉他收进包里若有所思：“你说他在和谁喊？那最后一句。”

“当然是我，还能有谁？”千斗疑惑道。

万理突然对千斗的理所当然有点火大：“モモ好歹今天之前也是我的小粉丝吧。”

千斗收拾好乐器准备去盥洗室换衣服，“难得有男粉也要和我争？万，气量狭小的男人可不招人喜欢。”

“你还真好意思说啊。”万理撞了下他肩膀，“等会你自己换衣服。”

“哼哼，我早就上手了，周末要约我一起穿包臀裙出门都没问题。”

“裙子还是你穿就好。”

“留起长发的话万也会是个大美人哦。”

“麻烦把我作为没有变装想法的顺性别当前提来考虑。”

千斗也开始蹿火了：“什么意思，剃和尚头就是最man的样子吗？”

“不要突然故意曲解我啦！”万理挠挠脸，“我这张普通的脸留那些漂亮的发型也不会锦上添花，相反会变成画虎不成反类犬的。啊，该不会是……”他兴奋起来，吉他包往千斗身上撞，千斗趔趄了一下才扶墙站稳，“千，吃醋了，嗯？吃谁的醋呢？别看那天モモ愣头愣脑的样子，他可是运动部里最受欢迎的那一挂。”

千斗支棱起耳朵：“展开讲讲。”

“嗯？要从哪里开始讲呢……”

“嗯嗯，大概明白了。”千斗往手腕和耳后喷松林少女，万理没憋住在咸香里打了个喷嚏，“没品味，难怪总被女人甩。”他扶好脑后微堕的发髻，开镜四照，“给我撑伞，这衣服实在太热，我不想还没到会场就一身汗，脏死了。”

万理无奈应下：“好好，今天限定，明天你再别想享受这公主待遇了。”

千斗微哂：“今天以后你要排着队都不一定能给我打上伞。”

大神万理想好友说得对，他在音乐以外的审美水平确实需要好好补补课，不然现在这人潮汹涌只为一人而来的场面，他到死都无法理解。

春原百濑如愿重见他的真珠小娘，黑色小牛皮踩过的每一片方寸像在他心上围起一个环，里边端坐着台上顾盼生辉的风华佳人。前面几号学园小姐不是蹦蹦跳跳声优偶像似的欢快过境，就是模仿服装秀目中无人走个过场，只有折笠千斗走走停停，不时好似在眺望远方霞光，又站住脚和台下的男男女女互动。

千斗轻车熟路踩着小高跟，他一上台就看到举着相机的春原百濑，轻咬下唇向他眨眼，旋即故技重施，用小团扇遮住大半美颜。台下复数个人幸得接收到他媚眼，用尖叫引来更多人头。和万理不同，他是有想过自己会如何受欢迎，但这·样·的·热烈程度却在预想预想之外。

延伸台还有很长一段路，千斗轻晃手中半个脸颊大的口金包，微微弯下腰用团扇勾起台边女同学的下巴，尔后扬长而去。走到半途，他扭过身向此起彼伏的喘息和心跳声招手，黄百合在胸前拉伸出悠长的线条，既不饱满也不干瘪的胸膛此时恰成了它最好的盛开场所。这招万理第一天就见识过，但那浑然天成无雕琢的清纯与现下人潮中安然自若的红弦金屏不可同日而语，如果连他都彷徨无措，那其他人的呆滞激奋或也有案可解。

半分钟的展示秀走成了影星见面会，千斗下台第一件事就是找万理要水喝，要他替自己脱裙子。（“这档子活我再也不干第二次，除非钱够多。”“那最好下次你要赌赢才行，今年冠军非你莫属，还是留着衣服去领奖吧。”）

千斗扔掉奖杯，转身正要关上隔间的门，一股猛力把木板直直掀开，他差点以为哥斯拉复活闯进了和平的校园里。

“呀，小弟弟。”千斗坐到马桶板上吁气，缓神翘起腿，万理千辛万苦从二手店里淘来的绒面高跟（“我不是很想打击你的热情，但看尺码原主人说不定是……”“知道了知道了”）像柄未开刃的三尺水凌空一指，“吓到我了，别这么大力。你是要炸了洗手间吗？”

“对不起对不起，下次不会了！”这回百濑记得擦掉脑门上的汗，袖子马上濡湿一大块。

千斗瞟了他一眼：“真是朝气蓬勃的小弟弟。”

“……那个，我叫春原百濑。”

“知道。”

“……您可以叫我モモ。”

“就和万一样？”不等他回答，“然后呢，追到这里来干什么，你是想看我……”

百濑扭扭捏捏，短裤都快被他抓破，“我，我是想告诉学长，我喜欢你！可不可以……可不可以和我交往！”最后一声喊完他马上鞠躬鞠到差点撞到千斗的膝盖，看得出来如果不闭上眼睛，他可能下一秒就要跑走，跑到千斗脚程无论如何都追不上的地方。

“哼嗯……你倒是很强势嘛。”他慢条斯理解开花瓣上的盘扣，一反那天的赌气，“可以哦，我从不拒绝人。”

“真的……真的可以吗？”或许有炎热天气的缘故，但千斗认为这主要出于他本人的心思，百濑的脸庞很快就被染得绯红一片，要百濑自辩的话，他会说那是因为学长脱衣服的速度太快，简直让人不蠢动不客观。

“帮我脱衣服。”下达命令后，千斗就把双臂伸高，要百濑过来给他拉下拉链。百濑脑袋刚探近一点就被他夹在胸前，“哎？”

“哎什么哎，装什么可爱你这个小恶魔。”千斗自上而下睨他，“我都听万说了，你也是个偷心大盗。”百濑摸不着头脑，脸颊热度却见长，脸都不用低下就能嗅到学长身上的松香——他忽然有些羡慕陪伴在千身边的万理。

“学长，学长有点性感值爆满，我快受不了了……”百顺势靠到千肩上，小动物似的嗅来嗅去，帮他扯下两边袖子，白玉般的胸脯上也冒出了点点晶莹的汗水，要不是百还有些理智尚存，他都要以为那是刚刚自他嘴边滴下去的口水。

千掀开下衩，示意モモ坐到他腿上。

“可以吗？真的可以吗？真的真的可以吗？我可能比看起来重得多。”得到首肯后，百用手肘将隔门锁上，把千的裙摆推到腰间，“……大概能猜到，学长是第一次和男人吧。”

“是不是第一次有那么重要吗？”千没硬捱，该叫唤叫唤，喊了几声就见百濑的裤裆也鼓起个大包。他靠在水箱上要モモ再使点劲。

“学长，我可以咬你吗？”

“别咬脸就行。”

百濑含住他耳朵，轻咬几口，一边千斗听到耳边黏腻水声，另一边是百濑精准收音只能听见学长的喘息轻吟。

“……学长、学长，ユキ。”听到最后两个字，千斗颤了一下，百濑手里变得黏糊糊。他把出来的东西抹到千斗股缝间，一指两指地推进去。千努力打开身体，双臂搂紧学弟的肩膀，要他速战速决。

“这种事怎么急得了，倒不如说你越催越难受。”百濑又羞又怯，急急开口，“学长就把我当棉花糖吧，含进去马上就化了。”

千斗舔湿他的头发，“其他地方是不是棉花糖，啊、我不知道，你的嘴肯定是。”他转过头把那条还在试图安抚他的舌头衔住，在亲吻中千斗不需要主动，无论在性事还是健全交往里，他只要懒散卧下就有人把什么都主动膝行呈上，这次亦不例外。

百濑像尝到蜜桃果汁一样将他的唇舌舔吸得啧啧有声，手下功夫却不慌不忙。千感到很奇异，对方的行动异常镇静，但动机却荒唐胡乱，连唾液交缠时迸发的激情都在用生命悄悄告诉他，这个人非他不可。他时常被人当鲜花一样浇灌，潜在买家们都希望他结出汁水充沛的果实，好拿到市场上去卖个好价钱，可百濑的轻柔呵护好像当他唯有生长这一使命般，只要招摇地接受光照即可。

隔着棉布，他能感觉到百濑昂扬的勃起在呼唤自己，千情不自禁握了上去。百濑捉住他的手，摇头，年长却零经验的一方不解。很快他就明白了。

千斗被翻了个身，在没有察觉到的时候视线里只剩下洁白的瓷砖和水箱，他对这莫名其妙的转换生出恐惧：是真的哥斯拉找上门了。他扣住箱壁，来自后方的撞击让他失去方向感、时间感乃至存在感。绸布摩擦的声音混杂在臀肉上的冲撞声里，千闭上眼，听到那些从他体内发泄出的液体被打成飞沫一样的东西。

而百濑听到的是完全不同的悦耳仙乐。千的轻吟，千从口里逸出的喘息，千忍不住从喉咙里发出的闷哼，还有他毫无自觉的亲近：“モモ……”百应声扣紧了他的腰，银灰里混合了青色的绸布盖住他们结合的部位，他在纠结，是掀开神秘的布盖，还是保留一点他已无暇顾及的遐想余地。

最终百濑选择扭过千斗的脸颊，让他看着自己。

现在千斗失去了嘲笑他羞怯的余裕，论飞红还是年长的他更胜一筹。眼睫被汗水浸湿成老鸦毛，他努力对焦瞳孔，想要看清把自己折磨成这样的人落得如何窘迫境地，这是一场战争，只是无人裁决亦无人观赛。

这一看他便挪不动眼。百濑原先散乱的刘海被拨到脑后，他就像颗蓄势待发（实际上已经发了）的炮弹，随时准备更猛烈的进攻——虽然千在怀疑他是否还能更强硬，但迫于形势无法说出口。

“学长……ユキ看呆了吗？”百濑掰住千的下巴吻上去。千没做好准备，穴道里一阵不自觉地紧缩。百贴着他的唇问道：“紧张了？”

下流！千斗有十足把握对方能从他的眼神里读出这两个字，因为马上他就失去了拌嘴的力气，前面的问题立刻有了答案。他开始惊恐，百濑的侵占想要把他捣碎成白兔皿里的年糕一样，无法控制的激荡热情从甬道里绵延出来，“等、等……啊……！”

这下千终于回避不了自己糟糕的、回荡在白砖间的尖叫了。指节泛红，千的手指从箱壁上滑落，被有力的麦色手掌接住。在那阵不断的痉挛中，百濑的腰摆动得更加激烈，千怀疑自己就要被这样牢牢钉死在他怀里，再次轻声喊道：“……モモ！”

可以断定，声音的确是百濑的某几个开关，之一。

一股热流从股间流出，百濑跪在瓷砖上清理尚留在穴道里的那部分。千怜惜地抚摸他头顶，毕竟被操得站不起身的人是他，而现在在静默地做事后处理的人却蓄着泪咬住下唇引而不发。

“小狗来叫几声。”千勾引他开口。

“汪，汪汪呜。”百濑忍不住了，抱住慵懒学长的膝盖忏悔，“呜，都是我不好，我应该忍住的……至少要有安全套，至少不要在这里，至少要等kiss完之后……”他的眼泪跟着话一起没完没了地涌出来。

“好了，没有下一次。”千揉散紧绷了好一阵的发髻，长叹息，“绝对不会有下一次了，我信你。现在可以起来了吗？”

“那、那我们还可以……”百濑眼泪汪汪抬起头来。

千斗说：“至少给我换完衣服再决定。”

“学长是超级大帅哥，所以绝对不会反悔的对不对？”

“这个嘛……”

晚上七点，教学楼三楼东北角的盥洗室里，百濑抱着选美比赛第一名的小腿唉唉叫。

fin


End file.
